DBNL The Shadow Pirate Saga
by Janemba747574
Summary: this story is set after the Buu saga. The story starts with new characters with old ones making their appearances. have fun reading btw this is my first time publishing on this site so any comments are much appreciated.


**DBNL (The Shadow Pirate Saga)**

**Episode 1: A New Story Unfolds**

This story is set after the Majin Buu Saga and starts in a far away galaxy, with new characters and new enemies. Flux, (one of the main characters in this story) a human looking alien from the planet Thrax, is seeking revenge on a space pirate and his men, for enslaving his entire race. After barely escaping their arrival, he trains hard hoping one day he will find the pirate and bring him down and after years of searching......

"Finally!! I've found you!!" Flux shouts as he asserts his presence.

Flux has dark, brown, spiky hair. He wears a black biker like jacket with green stripes on his biceps and his sides of the jacket. He also has a dark green shirt under his jacket and is wearing black pants with the same type of design as his jacket. He is wearing black, padded knuckled gloves and has a slash like scar on his right eye.

A tall dark figure turns around after noticing Flux. "Hmmm… So boy.... what business do you have with me??" The figure is wearing black armour on his chest, hands and legs including his feet. He has red pants and a red top underneath his armour. He wears a red and black scarf and has a hood which shadows out his face.

"You know what I'm here for you dirty pirate!!" Shouts Flux with the anger building up inside him.

"Is there any other kind of pirate??" The figure says rhetorically. "Wait, ahh your that Thraxian, Flux right?"

"How do you...." Flux pauses in wonder. "Doesn't matter, because it's the last name you'll ever remember!!" Flux bursts towards the pirate and swings with all he has hoping to land it, but the warrior catches Flux's arm and pulls it past him.

The pirate calmly states, "Naive boy."

The warrior the punches Flux in the stomach leaving him gasping for air. "Hmph, I expected a challenge, and all I got was a worthless excuse for a Thraxian." The pirate exclaims disappointed. The warrior then chops Flux on the back of the neck, knocking him out cold. The warrior then catches Flux in his arms and places him down, sat up against a wall. "You won't die today boy. Not today."

The mysterious warrior then takes off and teleports away. Hours later Flux awakens only to find himself bruised and beaten, with his pride hurt.

"Huh.... what happened?" Flux rubs the back of his neck as he tries to recall the events. "Hey, you ok over there??" a stranger calls as he runs over to help Flux to his feet. "Let's get you to a hospital."

Flux refuses the offer "No I'm fine, just a couple of bruises, that's all."

"Who did this to you??" the stranger asks in alarm. "No one of your concern" Flux tries not to get the stranger involved. "It's my problem; I don't want to burden anyone else."

"I understand. But please let me take you to a hospital, just in case." The stranger takes Flux to a nearby hospital to get him checked out.

"Well you seem to be fine, just minor injuries nothing to worry about. You're free to go." A doctor explains as he allows Flux the luxury of leaving.

"Well I could have told you that. Psh!!" Flux responds in a slightly harsh tone. Flux gets up and leaves only to bump into the man who helped him.

"So, how are you feeling??" The stranger asks in concern.

"Fine, the doc gave me the all clear." Flux says like it's an achievement. "By the way what planet is this again??"

"Good, good. Oh before you go take this." The stranger gives Flux a piece of paper. "It's for a tournament, just downtown." The stranger points in the direction the tournament is being held. "You look like a fighter; I thought you would be interested." The stranger goes to walk away and remembers something. "Oh and by the way this is planet Jarontas"

"Thanks" "Maybe the prize money can help me get out of here. Plus I might meet some good fighters." Flux takes off towards the martial art tournament. As he leaves we see the stranger talking to someone else.

"Well, the kid certainly seems capable." The stranger explains. Elder kai walks from off scene. "Yes, he could help us greatly. Don't you think??" The elder kai says as he stands next to the stranger. The stranger turns out to be none other than Kibito Kai. "I'm sure he can help us. And we will soon see how he fairs in battle."


End file.
